Isane's true past
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When she was alive Isane was known by a different name but upon dying and being sent to the soul society her appearance changed as she lost her memories and adopted a younger girl named Kiyone as her sister, letting Kiyone name her in the process. Now during Aizen's betrayal on the Hill Isane saved Unohana from an injury that would have killed someone normally...but not Isane...T


**Kiddy Grade and Bleach AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if when she shot the missile…Éclair really did die and wound up in the Soul Society but…her appearance changed drastically and she lost her memories. Aizen's betrayal brought her memories to the surface and unlocked something that would forever change the Soul Society. AU OOC Femslash and slight bashing.)**

Vice-Captain of Squad Four, Isane Kotetsu, and Captain of Squad Four, Retsu Unohana, had just arrived at the execution sight to see Gin and Tousen betray the Soul Society as well as Aizen. They stood shocked when Isane got flashes of images in her head that caused her to flinch at the migraine that they brought with them. The only reason Isane wasn't lost in thoughts of trying to figure out those flashes, as she had taken to doing in the last month, was because she caught sight of Gin's Shikai heading straight for her shocked Captains side.

"Look out!" Isane said managing to Flash Step in front of Unohana and knock her out of the way of the Shikai that had just pierced the tall girls stomachs.

"Isane!" Unohana cried staring at her Vice-Captain shocked and horrified as she watched Gin retract the blade as Isane fell forward from the force.

"Nee-chan!" A horrified scream from nearby called out as Isane's injured younger sister, who had only recently been healed by one of the Fourth Squad members, had rearrived at the top of the hill just in time to see her older sister fall. Unohana choked back a sob as she looked at her unmoving Vice-Captain who's eyes seemed to be dimming quickly, the blade had went all the way through the upper part of Isane's stomach which meant it had cut clean through the girls kidney and liver. She would die in five minutes at the most.

_ 'This…this feels strangely familiar.'_ Isane thought to herself as her vision began to cloud over and flashes of different things assaulted her mind.

"Looks like having Gin as my…life support shall we say was a good idea." Aizen said causing Isane's eyes to widen slightly as a flood of memories and thoughts assaulted her. The only thing she heard beside the memories flashing through her mind was her little sister screaming for her to wake up and her secret girlfriend of two years, Retsu Unohana herself, beginning to sob.

_'I give you one last order. Don't die.'_ _Isane, or at least Isane when she was alive, said looking down at some military people with amber eyes that seemed to glow before it abruptly changed._

_ 'A lady really should be more elegant, É-.' A short blue haired blue eyed girl said sighing while a grinning Isane stuck her tongue out as it changed again._

_ 'Want your usual Ecl-?' A girl with auburn hair and wearing an apron asked while Isane merely smiled slightly as the memory changed again._

_ 'We'll be fine as long as the back-ups in place. Try to keep up Eclipse.' A red haired Isane said to a blond haired woman, both of them holding guns and facing the opposite way as the memory changed._

_ 'What some might call a cleverly disguised weapon…I call life support!' An old man said laughing for a minute before the memories stopped._

_ 'T-That was me…when I was alive…my name…it was…' _Isane thought hazily as she heard the other captains and Vice-Captains nearby, her girlfriends sobs breaking through Isane's dazed mind more than the words the others were saying.

_'That's right. You and I are the same although you've changed quite a bit…but that's alright it isn't the first time it's happened. You want to pay him back don't you? You want to pay him back for making your loved ones cry.' _A darker version of Isane's previous form asked appearing out of thin air in front of Isane, the darker forms amber eyes glowing.

_'Y-Yes.'_ Isane thought, the sounds of Kiyone screaming for her and Unohana's sobs ringing in her mind.

_'Then go ahead. Call our name out and show everyone your true power.'_ The darker version of her said grinning widely as Isane slowly struggled to stand up, clutching her injury although the pain was ebbing away quickly.

"Un-Unseal the memories, shed your disguise, and destroy our enemies with our power." Isane said drawing everyones attention to her as she pulled her Zanpakuto out of it's sheath as it seemed to hum in excitement.

"Isane/Nee-chan!" Several voices called out at the same time at the sight of the girl who should have died from that wound. Isane paid them no mind as she stared straight at the three shocked traitors.

"Bankai!" Isane said causing an enormous spiritual pressure that was as strong as Zaraki's without his eye patch on to crash down around everyone. Everyone was blinded by a brilliant flash for a second but when it cleared they could only stare in shock.

Isane hadn't shrunken any but her hair had turned auburn red and hung down to her backside, her eyes had turned an amber-grey color that glowed, her outfit…well it was a red one with gold trimming that made many blush at how provocative it was, her earrings had become a single large cross one in her right ear and her sword became…a tube of lipstick? That had caused epic face plants.

"G class E.S. member Éclair!" Isane said grinning as she quickly applied the dark red lipstick to her pale lips and her Spiritual Pressure seemed to double. Isane then ran forward at pretty fast speeds without using Flash Step…and to everyone's disbelief she was tilting sideways and running her lipstick Zanpakuto across the ground. Within three yards of Aizen she pivoted on her right foot and yanked her lipstick off of the ground, causing jaws to drop when the lipstick actually came up and seemed to become a whip.

"You made a big mistake trying to attack _my_ friends! Thanks to you doing that…my memories of when I was alive came back…as did my abilities." Isane said grinning wickedly as a golden pinkish energy surrounded her and began to pulse lightly.

"Now…LET'S GO WILD!"


End file.
